What If?
by Francis-Lily-Petal
Summary: It's the night before Lily Evans' wedding and Severus Snape shows up. SONG-FIC of What If by Kate Winslet


**A/N **_This is just a song-fic that came to me in the middle of the night and I just had to write it down. I know it still needs tweaking, but I'm not sure where. Anyway, please R&R _

**Disclaimer: **Yep, that's right. I was riding the train from Manchester to London one day and suddenly this whole magical world pops in to my head...NOT!

_**What If...?**_

_It's the day before Lily and James' wedding. James has just left for his Stag party with the marauders, which will be very unusual, as he has agreed to transform into a Stag for the entire night. Meanwhile, Lily is busy getting ready for her hen party. She is just finishing her make-up when she hears a knock at the door._

'_Ah, that must be Alice! Already?'_

_Lily rushes downstairs to open the door, not wanting Alice to freeze to death waiting outside. _

'_You really didn't need to come this early, Alice. I –'_

_She stops dead in her tracks. Standing before her is not her best friend Alice Longbottom, but her ex-best friend, would-be-boyfriend-turned Death Eater, Severus Snape._

'_Hello, Lily.'_

'_Hello, Severus.'_

'_We need to talk.'_

'_No, we don't. You're a Death Eater and I'm getting married tomorrow, so –'_

'_I know you're getting married tomorrow. That is why I need to tell you now –'_

'_Tell me what, now?'_

'_I need to tell you...th-that I-I'_

'_That you what?'_

'_Lily, I need to tell you that I love you.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Lily?'_

'_Sev, I'm sorry, but it's too late. I'm marrying James.'_

'_But –'_

'_You had your chance, Sev. We used to be so close, but I guess we chose different paths in life...I'm sorry.'_

_Lily turns away from Severus, a tear glistening in her eye, as she shuts the door on him. How could he do this to her? – turning up on her doorstep the night before her wedding to his arch-enemy, to proclaim his love for her. What was this? A soap opera? She hurries back up the stairs, trying to block the previous minute-or-so from her mind._

_When she reaches her bedroom, Lily looks in the mirror and notices that tears are running down the face of her reflection. Wiping them away, she sits down to quickly redo her make-up – Alice will be here any moment. She picks up her mascara and is just about to re-apply it, when she hears light tapping on her window. Turning her head to see the source of the noise, Lily gasps in shock as she sees Severus Snape crouching on her window ledge, barely managing to keep his balance as he is buffeted by the wind. Utterly confused as to why Severus would go to such lengths, just to speak to her, Lily stands up, crosses to the sash window and opens it. Severus leaps in to the room, easily slipping his slender body through the small gap and landing on the springy, creme-coloured carpet._

'_Lily, please!'_

'_No, Sev. This is the life I've chosen, and I'm happy with it. Please, just be happy for me.'_

'_But what if you'd chosen me? My life would be so different, I'd have been so much happier and so would you, I know it. Do you think I like my life? Do you think I would rather be a Death Eater than be with you?'_

'_Oh, Sev...sometimes I think of you and how much you've changed...sometimes I think that if I'd stuck by you , then your life __**would**__ have been so much better, but it's too late now...too late for things to change...'_

'_If only we could turn the hands of time...'_

'_Mmmh...yes...but...'_

**Sev:** Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away

**Lily:** In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change  
Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know

**Sev:** If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know...  
...Many roads to take

**Lily:** Some to joy

**Sev:** Some to heart-ache

**Lily:** Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change?

**Sev:** Do you think how it would have been sometimes

**Lily:** Do you pray that I'd never left your side

**Sev:** What if I had never let you go

**Lily:** Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

**Sev:** If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

**Lily: **Coz I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind  
What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
**Sev:** What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say

**Lily:** If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried

**Sev:** If we could only turn back time

**Lily:** But I guess we'll never know

**S&L: **We'll never know

'_Goodbye, Sev.'_

'_Goodbye, Lily.'_

_With tears glistening on his sallow cheeks and dripping from his hooked nose, Severus takes one last look at those beautiful, emerald eyes, turns on the spot and vanishes with a __**pop**__._

_For just a moment, Lily stares at the spot where Severus Snape had just stood, wondering...what would her life have been like if she had chosen him?_

_We'll never know._

_**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you just want to say hello? Constructive criticism welcome! Please R&R!**_


End file.
